1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to a data storage device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, some example embodiments relate to a data storage device such as a portable hard disk drive, and a method of manufacturing the data storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, as information generation has developed, an amount of portable data of a user may be increased. Thus, various kinds of data storage devices for storing the data have been developed.
A typical example of the data storage device may include a hard disk drive. The hard disk drive may have merits such as a higher write density, a rapid data transmission speed, a faster data access time, a lower price, etc. Thus, the hard disk drive has been widely used. However, because the hard disk drive may have a complicated mechanical structure, troubles may be generated in the hard disk drive due to a weaker impact, a weaker vibration, etc.
Recently, a solid state drive having a flash memory may be widely used in place of the hard disk drive. The solid state drive may not have a different mechanical structure from the hard disk drive. Therefore, the solid state drive may have a shorter drive time and a shorter delay time compared to the hard disk drive. Particularly, because the solid state drive may have a stronger structure with respect to external impacts, the solid state drive may be widely used as the data storage device.
An advanced technology attachment (ATA) interface as an interface for transmitting data between the solid state drive and a host may be used. The ATA interface may be classified into a parallel-ATA (PATA) type interface and a serial-ATA (SATA) type interface. The SATA interface may have a transmission speed faster than that of the PATA interface. Thus, the SATA interface may be mainly used.
The solid state drive may be connected with the host via a SATA cable. Thus, the solid state drive may include a printed circuit board (PCB) including memory chips, and a connector mounted on the PCB. The SATA cable may be inserted into the connector. The connector may have a guide configured to guide an insertion direction of the SATA cable.
Recently, the solid state drive may include a connector integrally formed with the PCB. That is, the solid state drive may not include a separate connector. However, although tabs making contact with the SATA cable may be readily formed, the guide may not be readily formed due to complicated processes, a relatively high cost, etc.